


Mister Neal

by iwannaciscoramoneyou



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Babysitting, Bed-Wetting, Chase Whump, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Situational Humiliation, Stress Wetting, Wetting, Whump, poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannaciscoramoneyou/pseuds/iwannaciscoramoneyou
Summary: Chase has a lot of problems. Like, a lot. However, he isn't really sure Mister Neal is gonna help as much as his mother thought.





	1. Meeting Mister Neal

Chase knew the second he woke up that he was in big trouble. The sheets were completely soaked. Even his pillow was wet. It was the stupid plastic sheet. The pee had nowhere to go but up his body. His wet skin was cold and clammy against the intense air conditioning. He got out of bed, divesting himself of his wet briefs. He wrapped his comforter and sheet up in a ball, carrying them downstairs without bothering to put on new underwear on. It would just get soaked through with the urine still clinging to his skin.

Chase froze when he got down into the kitchen where the washing machine was when he saw his mom with a complete stranger at the kitchen table. He listened from the doorway, praying they didn’t notice him.

“I don’t know. I’m just so worried about Chase.”

“Yes, I’m aware. How do you want to proceed?”

“You said you can stop his bedwetting, completely, right?”

Wow. Chase stared down at his wet sheets. Not doing laundry every morning would be nice. But they’d tried _everything_ to stop his wetting, and nothing had worked.

“Yes, ma’am.” The stranger had a deep Southern twang that made Chase’s tummy feel funny. The quick glance into the kitchen had given him the impression of a tall, handsome stranger. Who his mother was divulging his most embarrassing secrets to. Ugh. “You also described your son as extremely antisocial?”

“He has a few acquaintances. But he used to have so many friends, and they were over all the time. Now the only person he brings over is his math tutor. And he shows next to no interest in girls, or sports, normal things for a boy his age. He’s even lost interest in cartoons and video games. And the bedwetting… it’s gotten to be almost every night, and he wets in the day sometimes too. He wets his pants at least once a week.”

This was too humiliating to listen to anymore. Chase padded into the kitchen, belatedly realizing he was still naked. He tried to hide his bare crotch with the wet sheets and ignore their stares. He dumped his sheets in the washer and poured the soap in as slow as he could. Eventually, he had to turn around, though. He hid his genitals with his cupped hands.

“Honey,” his mother began. “Did you have another accident?”

Chase turned bright red. Yes! He had! Couldn’t she see that? “Y-yeah, mom. Sorry…”

His mother sighed. “Mister Neal here will help you with that. I have to go.”

Chase knew about his mother’s vacation. He’d expected to not be able to go - she had promised him a ticket if he could keep the bed dry for a week, and he hadn’t even been able to keep the bed dry for a night. But… “Mom! I don’t need a babysitter!”

“Hey, now, I’m not a babysitter. I’m just here to help you out.” Mister Neal clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, now. Let’s get you in the bath and in some new clothes, and then I’ll explain everything.”

“Um, I usually take showers.” Chase squeaked when his mother smacked his backside, scowling at him.

“Let Mister Neal bathe you, dear. He’s here to take care of you.” Chase bit back protests that he was practically grown. “I love you.” She kissed his cheek, and he nodded morosely.

“I love you too, Mom.” She left to the car, which he had helped her pack last night. He tried to hide behind his bangs, feeling very exposed. Mister Neal patted his cheek.

“You ready for a bath, bud?”

“Don’t _talk_ to me like that,” Chase grumbled. “I’m not a little kid.”

“I know. But just let me help you.” Mister Neal took Chase by the elbow, leading him out of the kitchen. Chase followed, the urine beginning to itch on his skin. “Your mother introduced me as Mister Neal, but you can call me Link, or Lincoln.”

“Um… no, sir, I can’t.” He made a face. “I don’t like calling grown ups by their first name.”

Mister Neal chuckled, opening the bathroom door and kneeling by the tub, turning on the water. “Can you get in for me?”

Chase sighed and got in the tub, trying to keep himself covered. “I can do this myself.”

Mister Neal gave him a dazzling smile. “Your mother wants me to do it. Don’t worry.” Chase sunk low in the water, trying to make himself small.

This was gonna be a very long summer.


	2. Stress Wetting Is A Bitch

Mister Neal took his shirt off, presumably so it wouldn’t get wet. Chase tried not to stare. Mister Neal was definitely handsome. He dunked a washcloth in the warm bathwater and lathered it with body wash, scrubbing Chase’s chest and stomach. “So, what do you like to do, Chase?” 

“I dunno. I draw a lot. And I like video games.” Chase leaned forward so Mister Neal could wash his back. “I like math too, even though I’m not good at it. But I feel really proud of myself when I get something right, you know?”

“That makes sense. Can you lift your arms for me?’

Chase looked down at his hands, clamped firmly over his crotch. “Um…”

“Come on, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Mister Neal reached into the water and moved Chase’s hands away. He stifled a laugh when he saw Chase’s hairless little cock. “I have to say, I would assume you’d be a little more… advanced.”

“I can grow hair down there!” Chase protested sheepishly while holding his arms up for Mister Neal. “I just shave it so I don’t get a rash.”

“That makes sense. Saves me a lot of work.” Mister Neal began to scrub his armpits. 

Chase didn’t even want to know what that meant. He let Mister Neal clean him up. He got hard when Mister Neal scrubbed him between his legs, adding about half an inch to his cock. He tried to curl up and disappear into the water, but Mister Neal didn’t let him, moving back to clean his perineum and his hole, while Chase squirmed in embarrassment. He curled up when Mister Neal finally pulled away to drain the tub. Chase was still hard, staring at Mister Neal.

Mister Neal helped him stand up and get out of the tub. “Now, your mother wants me to spank you for wetting.” Chase whimpered when he heard that. He hated his mother’s spankings, and Mister Neal was so much bigger. Mister Neal saw him tense up and chuckled, grabbing a towel and drying him gently. “Hey, hey, don’t worry. I won’t spank you. Unless you break the rules. But I won’t have to worry about that with you, will I? You’re a good kid, according to your mom.” 

“Okay.” Chase wasn’t about to complain about not getting a spanking. He wrapped the towel around his waist, ignoring the way Mister Neal rolled his eyes. He followed Mister Neal out to the living room, wanting to change into the clothes he had in the dryer. But Mister Neal stopped him in the living room. 

“What’s wrong?” God, Chase just wanted to get dressed. But Mister Neal obviously had different plans. 

“Now, I’m not gonna spank you, but since you did wet last night, and you sometimes wet during the day, I’m going to have to go ahead and diaper you.”

“What?” Chase pulled out of Mister Neal’s grip. “No way! I’m not a fucking baby!”

“Language,” Mister Neal admonished. “I know you don’t want a spanking.” That shut Chase up real quick. “Now, I’m only doing this to help you. `Please don’t make this hard on us.”

Chase bit his lip, thinking. If he protested, Mister Neal would just spank him, and probably put him in the diapers anyways. He nodded glumly. Mister Neal took a plastic pad and unfolded it on the floor. Chase balked at the design - white plastic with a colorful dinosaur print. “Come on, you can’t say that’s not babyish!”

“What better for a little bedwetter?” Mister Neal teased, smacking Chase’s bare bottom. Chase squealed, covering his ass with his hands. “Come on, lay down, now.” 

Chase lay down on the mat, the vinyl clinging to his still slightly damp skin. Mister Neal patted his thigh gently. 

“Lift your bottom up a little, buddy-roll.” Chase obeyed, letting Mister Neal slide a thick disposable diaper underneath him. His body didn’t fully straighten out when he put his bottom down, the diaper rising him a good two or three inches off the floor. It wasn’t even fully on and Chase wondered if it was even possible to walk in this thing. 

“There we go,” Mister Neal praised, digging through his bag. “It’s not so bad, is it?”

“It isn’t  _ on _ yet,” Chase pointed out. “How would I know?”

That made Mister Neal laugh, which was the first time that he’d laughed with Chase instead of at him. Chase felt proud of himself. 

Mister Neal was rubbing something slick over his bottom and crotch. Chase couldn’t read the label on the bottle held in Mister Neal’s free hand, but it smelled like baby oil. Wiping his hand off on the front of the diaper, Mister Neal started to dig through his bag again. Chase chomped on his thumbnail nervously, wondering what else he needed to get. He sighed a little, relieved, when he saw that Mister Neal was only getting baby powder and nothing totally insane.

“Don’t suck your thumb,” Mister Neal chided, taking Chase’s hand away from his mouth.

“I wasn’t,” Chase protested weakly, but Mister Neal didn’t listen. He didn’t press the matter. Chase had always been kind of a pushover.

Mister Neal sprinkled his groin with the talcum powder. It smelled nice, but it also made Chase smell like a baby changing station. At least he would only be seeing Mister Neal today.

“Can I get dressed now?” Chase stood up, trying to get used to the thick bulk between his legs. He abandoned the idea of the skinny jeans in the washer. They would never hide this thick diaper. “I can go upstairs and do it myself,” he added hastily.

“Course, bo.” Mister Neal patted his diaper with a loud crinkle. Chase turned bright red and practically bolted up the stairs, the diapers making it a little difficult.

Once safely behind his door, Chase inspected the diaper. It had a cheerful alphabet print on the front panel, and Chase was sure glad he was going to be allowed to cover it up. He managed to squeeze into a pair of cargo shorts and a baggy hoodie. It was too hot for the hoodie, but it was the only way to cover the thick bulge at his hips. 

Chase padded down the stairs and into the living room, where Mister Neal was reading on the couch. Chase sat by him, playing on his phone. Only a few minutes after Chase sat, there was a knock on the front door. Shit, he had forgotten entirely. 

Before Mister Neal could open it and potentially humiliate him, Chase leapt to his feet and answered the door. Stevie was there on his porch, smiling brightly with a math book cradled against her chest. “Hey, loser.” Chase tried to lean casually in the doorframe. 

“Hey, jerk. Ready for your first official summer tutoring session?” Stevie brushed  past him, setting her book down on the coffee table. She smiled when she saw Mister Neal, extending a hand. “Hi! I’ve never met you before.”

“My name is Lincoln Neal, you can call me Link. Chase calls me Mister Neal. I’m his babysitter.” Mister Neal shook hands with Stevie, and Chase turned bright red, squeaking indignantly. 

“He isn’t my  _ babysitter _ ,” he mumbled. “Mom just doesn’t wanna leave me alone while she’s on vacation.”

“Sounds like a babysitter to me,” Stevie teased. She sat on the floor and opened her math book, digging in her bag of their notepads. Chase knelt by her. 

The tutoring session was going okay. Chase had worked out three whole problems by himself in the last twenty minutes. But he couldn’t figure this one out. He rocked nervously on the balls of his feet, chewing his thumbnail again.

“Chase, buddy-roll, if you don’t stop sucking your thumb I’ll just have to get you a pacifier,” Mister Neal admonished. Chase protested softly that he wasn’t sucking his thumb, but moved his hand. He still couldn’t figure out what to do for this problem, and it was stressing him out. He just felt so…

Oh no. Not again. 

Chase hid his face as he wet, pee hissing audibly into his diaper. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d wet himself in front of Stevie, but it was his first time wetting a diaper since he was potty trained.

“Did you have a little accident, bo?” Mister Neal’s voice was low and calm when he knelt in front of Chase, stroking his hair. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Chase was a sensitive boy, and he’d always cried easily. He hid his face in Mister Neal’s chest, whimpering and crying. Mister Neal stroked his hair, unzipping his cargo pants. 

Knowing he couldn’t offer any input, Chase just stayed still as Mister Neal exposed his pee-swollen diaper to his only friend in the whole world.


	3. Tutoring Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fluff bit leading up to some rhink

Stevie stifled a laugh when she saw Chase’s babyish diaper, not wanting to embarrass him. “Oh… hey, this isn’t a bad idea. Better than wetting your pants, right?” She offered Chase an encouraging grin.

Chase hid his face, mortified. Mister Neal untaped his wet diaper, exposing his damp skin to the cold air. Stevie had seen him naked before, when they went swimming and stuff, but it was never in a situation like this. Thankfully, Mister Neal didn’t drag out the changing process, just cleaning him up and taping a new one on. Chase yanked his cargo shorts back up over the diaper, feeling more embarrassed than he ever had. 

“I think that’s enough math for today.” Stevie closed her book. “You look stressed. Wanna do something fun?”

Chase smiled weakly. Stevie was a good friend, trying to make him feel normal right now. “I never got that Mario Kart rematch.”

Stevie laughed, punching him in the arm. “You’re so on!”

Chase went to set up the game, feeling strangely better now that Stevie knew about his diapers. At least he didn’t have to worry about hiding it from her, and she didn’t seem interested in teasing him about it.

Chase started to feel practically normal. This was just like any other day, playing video games with Stevie while his mother - well, Mister Neal - stayed in the room. His mother had done it to make sure he and Stevie didn’t hook up, because she thought Stevie was, to quote her directly, “below Chase.” Chase thought it was dumb. They were both gay, anyways, so it wasn’t even a problem.

But Mister Neal was a little more engaged than Chase’s mom, joking with them and even joining them in a few rounds. It wasn’t much different, though, because he was totally letting Stevie and Chase win. Chase didn’t mind, though.

After a while Mister Neal put his controller down, stretching. “Well I gotta go, buddy-roll. I’ll be back tomorrow morning, but you have the rest of the day free of my nagging.”

Chase laughed shyly, nodding. “Yeah, okay. Um, where are you going?”

“Just home for a minute.” Mister Neal grabbed his bag. “Stevie, look after him for me, would you?”

“I already do that all the time.” Stevie gave him a mock salute. Mister Neal fist bumped her, ruffling Chase’s hair before heading out the door.

Chase flopped onto his back and blew his hair out of his face. “Gosh.”

“He can’t be that bad.” Stevie lay by him. 

“You’re not the one in diapers,” Chase grumbled, lying his head on her chest. Stevie stroked his hair gently. 

“Hey, I know what’ll make you feel better. There’s a bonfire party tonight, Mike told me about it. I know you like those.” 

“I do.” Chase used to, anyways. He didn’t really like much anymore. “BUt I don’t wanna go in diapers.”

“So take them off. Mister Neal will never know.”

Chase grinned, hugging Stevie. “You’re the best friend ever.”


End file.
